Arthur Paxton
Early Life Arthur was born in the Capital to parents Evan and Mary Paxton. ' ' He is the second eldest of the Paxton children, and as the second son he was subject to a military upbringing. At the age of six his education began. His father used political influence to get Arthur a tutorship with ‘Mad’Jack Lochsley. Mad Jack had a son of his own, James Lochsley. Paxton and James would become become close friends over the years. ' ' At the age of sixteen Arthur served as squire to Legendary Knight Sir Martin Kingsley, a year later Arthur would be engaging in tournaments and winning his house fame and glory. His name was widely spread throughout the countryside, his face was on the papers, soon every man woman and child living in Bretland would know the name Arthur Paxton. At the age of eighteen Arthur was knighted and gained his first commission as an officer. He would serve with the 95th ‘’East Riding” Regiment of Foot as captain for the following four years. He served along side childhood friend James Lochsley during the Salt wars, and earned himself more fame and a promotion during the Battle of Hasdrubab. Arthur was sent home after the campaign while his friend, James Lochsley, would remain in the region for years to come. Career Upon arrival at his home in the capital, Paxton would continue the duties of an officer of the armed forces. He was ordered to the maintenance of the 22nd Light Foot. He drilled them to be excellent soldiers. His life would remain the same for a certain number of years. On a sunny morning in May, word would reach Paxton, "Bretland goes to war, AGAIN! Admiral Lochsley shot dead by traitor!" Despite seeking for ways to get to the Imperial City, Paxton stayed home. Duty commanded it. A few weeks later, "James 'The Hammer' Lochsley re-captures the Imperial City, with just 10 men!" A month after that, "Tragedy: King Bum the Bold dies!." Upon deeper reading, Paxton would find that his lifelong friend, James Lochsley, died charging an Endless Horde of legionaries alongside his King. Bum died without an heir and left the crown to King William the Unforgiving. Wiliam's first edict was to consolidate his forces in the Imperial City. He sent for his greatest leaders, this would include Sir Arthur Paxton. Sir Arthur was already famous at this point as a Knight and warrior. His time in the Imperial City would only further his status. To sum it up, Arthur Paxton would go on to slay entire lines of enemy soldiers, raze cities to the ground, duel and win against the greatest fighters of the era, the Axis mercenary co., Paxton personally slays Acehood in personal combat, and Paxton solidifies his role as a national hero. When William was captured in Battle, Arthur took command of the Army and used it to its greatest extent. Outnumbered, and outgunned, Paxton did the unthinkable, he attacked Pamplonei and burnt it to the ground. A great military success for all of Bretland, it raised morale of his army and lowered the morale of the other armies. After the attack on Pamplonei, not much is known what Paxton did. Later life William was banished back to Franika, and pleaded for Paxton to follow. Paxton refused to go, instead he chose the life of adventure and would continue to further his name and fame. Paxton would roam around years adventuring as he saw fit. In his last years, he fought by Williams back and led his Last Knights into their deaths. Paxton would die gloriously on the field of battle. His last words, "All brave men, follow me! One last time! Onwards!" Paxton is remembered as a hero. ''